Slughorn's party
by Luneville
Summary: Harry take Luna to slughorn's christmas party. Will Harry let his feeling for her show their true colours?
1. Chapter 1

**Set in the Half-Blood Prince at Slughorn's party**

* * *

When he arrived in the entrance hall at eight o'clock that night, Harry was pleased to see that Luna was already waiting there for him. She looked more beautiful than ever, he thought, looking at her in her set of spangled silver robes, which were gathering a lot of funny looks and giggles from the on looking crowd. As she made her way towards him, Harry noticed that she looked upset.

"What's wrong, Luna?" he asked, a note of worry in his voice. He didn't want to think that someone had upset her. This embarrassed him slightly; he didn't want to think he was falling for Luna.

"I feel so stupid" she said miserably. "Everyone's laughing at me. You probably don't even want to take me to Slughorn's party, you're taking me out of pity."

"I am not just taking you from pity, you are one of my friends and I want you to come with me," Harry said, reassuringly. "Come on, we don't want to be late." And he took her hand and led her up the marble staircase.

Harry kept looking at Luna, noticing little details about her he notice before. Like how she had dusted her hair with glitter so it shimmered along with her dress. How she had left behind her radish earrings and her butterbear cork necklace. But somehow, Harry missed them. She always showed the unique, and truthful side of herself, and Harry liked her for that. 'Geez!' He thought to himself, 'Stop being so sappy! Don't you dare fall for her!' Because he knew he couldn't. One reason was because (and he knew Hermione would hate him for thinking it) was that he he'd get stared at and laughed at even more than usual. It was hard enough being 'the chosen one' these days, but 'Loony Lovegoods boyfriend' would be unbearable. And the other reason was that Neville was completely in love with Luna, but was too shy to say anything. If Harry went out with Luna it would break Neville's heart.

As they arrived at Slughorn's party, they saw that his office was magnificently decorated. Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked like they were all inside a massive tent. Harry looked around and spotted Hermione and Cormac McLaggen, kissing under some mistletoe. Hermione was bright red but looked as though she was enjoying herself. Harry turned back round to face Luna.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" he asked her, politely.

"Yes, please. Some mulled mead would be nice."

Harry and Luna made their way over to a set of comfortable looking chairs, grabbing goblets of mead from roaming house elves with platters on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

"Do you want to get something to drink?" he asked her, politely.

"Yes, please. Some mulled mead would be nice."

Harry and Luna made their way over to a set of comfortable looking chairs, grabbing goblets of mead from roaming house elves with platters on the way.

As they sat down, Hermione and Cormac arrived.

"Hello Hermione," smiled Luna. "Hello Cormac."

"Hey guys!" said Hermione, a little breathlessly. "The party's great, isn't it?"

"Yeh, it's great." Said Harry, a tone of sadness in his voice that Hermione, usually so good at picking up on peoples emotions, did not notice. Luna noticed. The reason Harry was sad was that every time her looked at Luna, it was hard for him not to reach over and kiss her. Hermione and Cormac had reminded him the one thing that he couldn't do with Luna at the Christmas party. 'Stupid Neville, why did he have to like her too?' Harry thought to himself. Luna was still looking at him, puzzled.

"Harry, do you want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Ok," he replied, reluctantly looking at her and getting lost for a minute in her eyes.

The went of towards the window where there was a little balcony overlooking the lake. Luna slipped her hand into his as they walked. Harry took in a deep breath of fresh air as they stepped outside.

"Why were you sad before?" Luna asked gently.

"It's nothing," Harry said hurriedly. "Really, you don't need to worry."

"Can I tell you something?" she whispered. "I like you Harry Potter"

Harry didn't speak. In reply, he bent his head, and softly kissed her on the lips. He felt so many emotions at once. Relief that she liked him in the same way as he did, love for the girl standing in front of him, guilt thinking of Neville. But he pushed the last feeling out of his mind as he looked down at Luna smiling, and seeing her smile back, he bent down and kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

_He looked down at Luna smiling, and seeing her smile back, he bent down and kissed her again._

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?" Ron shouted, slicing his finger with the sprouts knife. Harry and Ron were pealing sprouts over the kitchen sink at The Burrow and Harry was explaining the events that took place at Slughorn's party.

"Tell me your joking!!" he pleaded. "You didn't kiss Loony Lovegood!"

"Luna" Harry said, automatically. "So what if I did? It doesn't concern you, does it?"

Christmas came, and went at an alarming speed, and before they knew it, Harry, Ron and Ginny were lined up beside the fireplace saying goodbye to Mrs Weasley.

"Have a good term, dears," she said, wiping her tears on the back of her hand. "And mind you behave yourselves"

"We will mum," said Ginny, giving her mother another hug.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs Weasley," said Harry, hugging her as well.

"See yah mum," Ron said, and put one foot inside the blazing green fire and with one last look at his mother, shouted "Hogwarts!"

Ginny followed her brother, which left Harry and Mrs Weasley.

"Be careful Harry, dear" whispered Mrs Weasley, silent tears running down her face.

"I will, Mrs Weasley. You know me, I like the quiet life," joked Harry.

Mrs Weasley let out a watery chuckle, and watched Harry vanish until nothing was left but a swirling mass of ash.

Still crying, she turned back to the lonely house, and began every tedious task she could think of the would distract her from the thought of the danger the whole wizarding world, and more importantly, her family, was in.


	4. Chapter 4

_My cousin Niamh and my bestie Meghan both have honourable mention in this chapter, as they are both obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Meghan, prepare to be utterly embarrassed and hate me for life!! :D (I leave some to the imagination in this chapter!)_

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the three comfiest chairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room the night after their first day back after Christmas. Hermione was in full on gossip mode, spilling everything she had heard that day.

"You will never guess what Lavender Brown just told me!!" she announced proudly.

"What?" Harry asked, not really listening. He was thinking about Luna. She had been avoiding him since they had got back. In fact, the last time they spoke was at Slughorn's party.

" Lavender heard it from Parvati who heard it from her twin, Padma in Ravenclaw who heard it from a friend in Slytherin who heard it in their common room."

"What is it?!" demanded Ron.

"Malfoy's gone and got himself another girlfriend!" she declared.

That got Harry listening.

"I thought he was going out with that Ravenclaw chick, what's her name, Niamh something," said Ron.

"He was, and still is. His two timing her for that b**** of a Slytherin, Meghan Colvin" she said.

"Oh, god! Her! Every lad in Hogwarts has been chatting her up since day one!" said an astonished Ron. "How'd he pull her?!"

"That's nothing! You'll never guess what Pansy Parkinson says they've been up to behind poor Niamh's back! Apparently….." Hermione looked around to see if anyone was listening and continued in a whisper.

Ron and Harry both looked halfway between amusement and revulsion. Hermione giggled.

Just then, Neville burst into the common room, his face livid. He glared around, spotted Harry and stormed over. They had never seen Neville look so mad. Ever.

"You b**t**d!!" he spat at Harry, yanking him out his chair and onto his feet. "I've just been to see Luna. I have finally plucked up the courage to ask her out and you'll never guess what she just said!! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HER!! AND YOU WENT AND F***ING SNOGED HER AT SLUGHORN'S PARTY!!"

Hermione's eyes glinted with excitement. This was exactly the reason Harry didn't tell Hermione secrets, she was the biggest gossip in the whole history of Hogwarts.

"N...Neville! I can explain!" Harry stammered, terrified of Neville's rage. He obviously liked Luna a lot.

But Neville didn't listen. He punched Harry straight in the face. And Harry punched him back. He didn't know what was happening, he had always like Neville, but he knew he had to fight for his girl.

"Stupid Hermione…" muttered Harry. It was the next day and already everybody in the school knew that Neville Longbottom had beaten Harry Potter in a fight. It was the most embarrassing thing Harry had ever had to live through. People shrieked with laughter when they saw him in corridors. And Neville was being treated like a hero.

And worst of all, Luna had come to see him that morning.

"Harry," she started, uncomfortably. "I think we would be better off as friends. Or maybe not even that."

Harry's heart faltered. "Why not?" he said, his voice begging her to change her mind in every syllable.

"Umm… well… because…. well because you're a wimp." She said in a rush.

That's what he had expected but Harry still nearly broke down in tears. That would be all I need, he thought to himself, crying in front of her, while trying to prove I'm not a wimp. When he was able to control his voice he said, "Please Luna!!"

"Being beaten up by Neville though," she said. "I'll be laughed at rotten, even more than usual, if I go out with the boy that got beaten up by Neville Longbottom." She admitted sadly. "And plus, he's really cute!"

And then she walked away, hand in hand with Neville who was standing waiting for her a little along the corridor. He did not meet Harry's eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was distraught the next couple of weeks. Neville had been coming to bed really late and getting up early as to avoid Harry, and he was still getting teased for being beat up by Neville, who walked along hand in hand with Luna, who ignored him if she saw him in the corridor.

"Could be worse mate," said Ron with a snigger. "You could be going out with her."

Harry ignored him. Hermione's advice was better.

"I know it's awful now Harry, but people will get bored after a while, find somebody else to laugh at." She said. "Meanwhile, you should go out with someone else, get over Luna. You know, Ginny still likes you."

Hermione started up a different conversation with Ron to let Harry have some time to think.

"You'll never guess what happened with the whole Draco triangle!" she said to him with excitement. They were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, enjoying toast, kippers and pumpkin juice.

"Did Niamh something find out?" asked Ron with interest.

"It's CARROLL, Ronald, NIAMH CARROLL." Said Niamh, who rolled her eyes with her best friend Katie as she walked past the Gryffindor table.

"Yup, and now they've both dumped him and he's such a loner over there, look!" said Hermione. "OMG, look who's over there sitting beside him!!"

"WHO?!?" said Harry and Ron, craning there necks to see.

"LUNA!!"


End file.
